The Cold Heart of Dash
by Niaka
Summary: What happens when a medabot is control by the power of his medal, and is forced to be cruel and cold. Will he ever get out of his trap of darkness and awaken a new medabot? Or will he be condemned to stay cold for the rest of his life and have no friends.


The Cold Heart of Dash  
  
Chapter 1:Dash in good company  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own medabots of course I don't (laughs) if I did Dash would be the main character! But, anyway I don't own medabots I only own Dash, Faea, NightStorm, Cararco, Hawkso, Takiri, Sarol, Fliya, WildFire, Fang, DarkOre, Demen, Detra, Tigera, and Tandra. Dark Lady owns FoxFire and Katana wait and Chibi-Dark. Jedi-And owns Reaver, Centurion, Harpy, Angel, Revolver and some others that I forget I'll remember and add them in later chapters.  
  
A dark figure stood in the shade of a sakura tree watching all the medabots and meda-fighters pass by. He had ears like a rabbit and his optics were as red as blood. He had an impressive tin pet with sharp daggers protruding from his arms and legs and above the ears. He folded his arms and glanced up at the tree at his sleeping meda-fighter. She had blonde short hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a long time. She wore a ripped black shirt and blue ripped blue jeans. Her cape she used as a blanket when sleeping. Dash sighed at his meda-fighter, Akina had always slept in even on important days, but today he'd let her sleep. It had been a late night.  
  
~*~Flashback to last night~*~  
  
"Hey everyone welcome to my big park party!" Akina said happily. Dash sighed at that she couldn't even think of a better name. Everyone walked into the huge clearing. Akina had spent the whole day cleaning it up and making an entrance arbour decorated with sakura blossoms. She did do a good job though Dash sighed again, wonder whom she invited. Jix walked under the arbour and smiled "hey Akina" Jix waved and smiled "I brought the whole gang with me" she motioned behind her. There stood Dark Lady, Souppi, Jedi- And, Mona, Cran, Kyoi, Rue, Niaka and Mike. A whole bunch of medabots walked in as well. Dash headed straight to Foxfire then saw her with Rokusho and changed his direction to Revolver. Revolver was talking to Reaver and WildFire so he just stopped and looked around.  
  
Everyone was talking to someone; Akina was talking to Jix, Souppi, Dark Lady, Mona and Niaka. That was what Dash would call the group of girl you don't want to mess with. Akina and Niaka were both blonde they had short hair and freckles on there face. Akina wore a ripped white shirt and ripped jeans while, Niaka wore a white robe with black trim. Jix was a brunette; she wore black awesome glasses with blue on the inside. For clothes she wore a black vest and a white shirt with a cool design on it, which was done in gold and a pair of blue jeans. Souppi had an orange red hair colour with blue streaks. She wore a blue t-shirt, blue vest, blue jeans, blue socks and blue shoes. You could just call her blue. Dark Lady was another brunette; she wore a black t-shirt with a yellow jacket over top (kind of made her look like a duck) and blue jeans. Mona had black hair with red streaks (I love Mona's hair!) She wore a black t-shirt and vest and blue jeans. They were on a topic about Halloween. Dash sighed then heard his name being whispered and he listened to the girl's conversation with interest. "Why don't we dress Dash up as a pink bunny rabbit," someone whispered. Dash was frightened he couldn't take being dressed up as a pink bunny rabbit. (Yikes!)  
  
Dash shifted his attention to the group of: Jedi-And, Cran, Kyoi, Rue and Mike. Jedi-And was well He wore a cape that had a high collar and the hood covered his face. Cran had his dark brownish, black hair, he wore an orange t-shirt and a blue jeans. Mike was a brunette (his hair lightens in the summer! Kawaii!) He wore a big gray t-shirt and ripped shorts. Kyoi had long black hair that he usually had put up in a ponytail but today he let it down. Kyoi had red eyes that got scary at night they seemed to let off a glow. He wore black chest armour with the symbol of a red phoenix. He also wore one of those things samurai wear. Rue had blonde spiked hair and green eyes a scar ran down over the right eye. He wore all white and chains; He wore a black cape over his white outfit that was lined in white and red. There conversation was about the girls and other stuff that they went into a whisper to say.  
  
They weren't going to be fun so Dash shifted his attention again. The medabots had gotten into a big group. The only new medabots that had showed up were Cararco, Tandra, Fang, Demen, Detra, Tigera, Faea, Sarol, Fliya, Hawkso, Takirir, DarkOre and WildFire. In reality they all belonged to Akina she took care of them all with the help of Rue, Niaka and Kyoi.  
  
Cararco was a light medabot she was mostly white but had a hint of pink on her. Her optics were red and her tail lit up at night. She had feathers sticking out of her leg armour and arm armour. Her main weapon of power had to be her claws where she could generate lights inferno, which causes a flash of light to appear and her opponents to be dazed so she can attack them with all she's got. Cararco and Hawkso are a couple and have a child named Falcona.  
  
Tandra was a very technological medabot mostly silver but she had blue tubes running down her legs. Her optics were black and she had jets that lifted her off the ground. She only had one arm, which was strange since no one knew why she only had one. Her main power had to be her icy tundra attack, that pours a blue liquid out of her armour that crawls towards the opponent and freezes them stopping them in there tracks. Her only love is technology she has no love for any bot of any kind.  
  
Fang was a wolf type medabot he was all white, and his optics were blue. He was really fast and could keep up with Dash for a short time. Claws came out of his hand armour that could pierce any armour. His main weapon had to be his Avalanche Fang, which causes snow to come from Fang's claws and trap the enemies so he can use his fangs to rip through the opponents armour. Fang is in love with Detra, Dash's sister; they have a child called Fetaga.  
  
Demen was a dark type medabot his armour all black, his optics were black and shined gray in the moonlight. Demen could fly to great heights with great speed but, he couldn't keep up with anyone on the ground. A tuff of hair stuck out of the head of the armour. Claws from his arm armour shone a brilliant electric blue. His main attack was Darkness Revenge, which engulfs an opponent in black liquid that goes through the circuits of a medabot and makes them go offline. Demen is a player going for every femme medabot he sees.  
  
Detra is Dash's sister, in one robattle back in the day when they lived together alone with the pack. Dash's and Detra's medal's broke in half there colour going the same. Akina found the medal's and put them back together but, it was a mistake Detra's had half or Dash's medal in her medal and he had half of hers. Detra's armour was silverish -blue like Dash's armour. She had a blue tuff of hair spreading from the top of her armour going all the way down her tin pet but not reaching the floor. She had the same claw like daggers that emerged from the sides of her tin pet armour. Her optics were of a bright cerulean blue and azure. Her main attack was Wind's of Fire, which engulfs an opponent in lashing winds that strike at the tin pet for many minutes usually causing the opponent to go offline. Her love went out to Fang the wolf type medabot and her child Fetaga.  
  
Tigera's armour was orange with black thick strips going all the way down her tin pet. She had a tail just like a tiger's made of mythril. Her sharp tiger like claws were strong but she relied mostly on her tail and her speed. She was faster then Fang but much slower then Dash and Detra. Her optics were a stunning orange and red combination. Her main attack was her tail lashing, which she used to lash at the opponents and crush their armour. She had no interest in anyone.  
  
Faea's armour was orange, red and a little bit of silver and blue. She had metal ears that resembled elf ears. When angered fire appeared on the top of her head. Her optics were crimson red and got darker when enraged. Her face had flames of a vibrant red on it and the armour around her head went down the back of her tin pet like hair. She had jewels on her forehead armour and on the bottom of her head armour. Spikes came out of her shoulder armour, the spikes, were a dangerous weapon, and they could extend to any length, and pierce an opponent's tin pet in two. Her chest armour was made of mythril and jewels that unleashed powerful water blasts. Her hand armour was not to unique, it was very weak and had to be her main weakness, or so everyone thought. Her tail was that of a mermaid so her weakness wasn't water, since she could swim with ease and not rust up. She had a fin on the side of one of her hand's that she used as a blade on the other hand she used spikes. Last but not least she had red sparkling wings that shone like fire that sprouted out of her back. Her main attack would be her Fire Gusher, which engulfed the opponent in fire, water and wind. She has a crush on Dash but won't admit it to anyone.  
  
Sarol's Armour was green in colour like an emerald green. His optics were a dark green in colour. On his head were two sets of green feather and a red design on his forehead that held a yellow gem. His shoulder armour was a light green in colour and had thin slits all over it. He had the same red design with the yellow gem on his chest. From his hand armour was a blue shiny surface and more of those slits. His hands were claws like Dash's well lets say really long strong nails. He had more slits on his leg armour and his feet were really claws. His tail was long and thin, and lashed the air violently. His main attack is Wipe Lash, which opens the slits on his tin pet and vines come out and tangle the opponent and start attacking him with his claws and the horrible sound waves from his gems. He likes the Femme Fliya and they have a child called Riol.  
  
Fliya's armour was a greenish yellow in colour. She had ears like Faea and many yellow feathers appeared from the top of her head. Her optics were a spectacular brick and poppy red mixed together. On her head were various gems of a blue colour. She was fairly normal, mostly all greenish yellow, except for her chest armour which held a bright shining blue gem. On her right side she wore a brown cloak that covered her whole left side. On the left was a green assortment of medal razor sharp leaves. Behind her sprouted greenish coloured wings. Her main attack was Blizzard, which engulfed an opponent in freezing cold weather and there whole tin pet would slow down from extreme cold. She has a child with Sarol named Riol.  
  
Hawkso's armour was a dark and light brown in colour. He was covered head to toe in feathers. His optics were amber in colour. He had some sharp tail and arm feather that he used to attack. He was one of Akina's weaker medabots in Dash's opinion. His wings held a pattern of thick black lines that ran into a shape that resembled a phoenix. His main attack was Whirlwind, which encircled an opponent in hurricane force winds. If you weren't ready for this attack you would be knock off your feet. He has a daughter named Falcona with his wife Cararco.  
  
Takirir's armour was white and yellow in colour. She had fins coming out of her head armour that went down her back like hair. Her optics were a bluish yellow that glowed a type of Azure in the morning sun. She had a mermaids tail made of beautiful pale Azure. Gems were implanted all over her tin pet; they shone with each movement she made. Fins sprouted from her back and arm armour that was as sharp as daggers. Her main attack was Spirits of Water, which protected her from any kind of attack and healed her allies. She wasn't much of a fighting medabot but she had one defensive move that was her secret weapon, known as the gaiga obliteration. It was said to be able to tear through any type of tin pet. Dash wouldn't believe this if it hit him square in the face. Takirir has a small crush on Rokusho but won't admit it being friends with Foxfire and all.  
  
DarkOre's armour was midnight black in colour with a single silver strip running down the sides of her body. Her optics a mixture; of black and gray. She had sharp claws and was pretty fast considering her size. She had a heavy tin pet but it was very agile. Spikes protruded from her back and leg armour as well. Her main attack was Dark Shift, which made a clone with the same strength of what that medabot had in real life. The medabot could fight, and think for itself. The opponent's medabot going after the clone gave DarkOre time to recover from previous attacks. DarkOre likes to think Reaver and her are really close but it will never happen.  
  
WildFire's armour was the colour of fire, bright red, yellow, orange, some light blue, light green and a hint of black. Her optics a crimson red in colour that seemed to spark like a newly made fire. Types of yellow blades protruded from her arm, leg, and back armour. A design like flames went down her whole tin pet. Her main attack had to be Karui Inferno, which truly has never been used so no one knows what it does. WildFire has an evident crush on Reaver and tries to hind it but everyone knows.  
  
Dash's first view was of Rokusho with his arm around FoxFire, their child playing with Falcona. He caught a small piece of the conversation in which they were talking about couples. Dash growled and headed off to his favourite path in the park leaving the party behind. He suddenly stopped clenched his fist flashbacks coming back in his mind. "Damn it!" he yelled and suddenly ran as fast as he could to his secluded area of the park. So many memories had been made here, he didn't why he had come to this place, or for what purpose, but he just knew he had to be here. "Why'd you leave the party so suddenly Dash" a calm voice said behind him. Dash slowly turned around and looked at the speaker, Faea had a faint blush that only Dash's eyes could notice in the darkness. "I don't like parties." he sat down on the moist grass and looked at the calm water of the pond. "Well, may I join you?" she asked. "Be my guest but I'm not that great of company." he laid back and closed his optics. Faea looked down at him a faint smile appeared she had to tell him had to let him know. "Dash I.have.to.tell you.something." she stuttered on most of the words. He opened one optic and looked into her face watching her attentively. "Well this is.um.kind of hard to say" she rubbed the back of her head and continued. "I think I might be.pregnant." she finally managed to get it out then looked down at Dash. "Good for you" he said closing his optics again. "You don't even care do you?!" she yelled standing up. He stayed on the ground optics closed "Nope." Tears spilled from her optics "You never care about anything do you! Never anything! I don't even know who the father is! I just wanted to tell you cause I thought it might be you!" she ran off fresh tears going everywhere. Dash optics widened, did she just say I might be the father? What the hell.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Dash sighed and sat down leaning on the sakura tree. Maybe I was too cold, that's why no one truly likes me, maybe if, I lighten up a bit. Dash gazed at the medabots passing and noticed Faea; it's now or never. Dash approached Faea she saw him and tried to run away but Dash grabbed her hand "Faea I'm sorry how I acted last night. I never wanted to hurt your feelings.and if I'm the father I'll.. take full responsibility as a. father" He kind of dreaded all those mushy words they meant nothing to him not a damn thing, y if It made other happy he'd say them. Faea looked up at him a look of pure joy and shock; she leapt onto him and hugged him tightly. Dash was filled with the foreign feeling of shock. he'd never been hugged before. "Thanks Dashy" she said wiping her optics. Dash's ears twitched when he heard a silent aww from the sakura tree. He turned around and saw Akina sitting there now wide-awake. "Why you bastard eavesdropper!" Dash growled.  
  
Dash looked to the ground and said in a whisper that no one could hear "I never knew, my true friends were so close." 


End file.
